


Stone

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Hamburrger Feelings [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Loving Alex, M/M, bros alex and laurens, hamburrger feelings, no sickness grossness, omg, sick!Aaron, the angst, where does it come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has always been there for Alex. Now it's Alex's turn to be there for Aaron.</p><p> </p><p>Continuation of a one-shot based on a song. "Stone": Alessia Cara and Sebastian Kole</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just a repost of the one shot so you can skip it if you've read it.

_So much on my mind, I think I think too much_

_Read between these lines, unspoken weight of words_

_But time comes to rest when you are by my side, it blurs_

     Alexander Hamilton had been staring at the same page for almost an hour and it couldn’t have been less informational. He had been studying for what felt like years but what had truly only been the afternoon. When the front door opened, he didn’t even react, to what he was sure was one of his friends coming to bother him about taking a break, about finishing his work tomorrow. Laurens was always trying to get him to go out and get wasted because they could. They were 21 now and they didn’t need Hercules to buy their liquor for them.

     But Alexander always had work to do and it wasn’t one of his friends at the door. It was Aaron. His sweet, unmoving, Aaron who wound his way through the mess of their bedroom floor to wrap his arms around Alexander’s shoulders. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

     “Please tell me you haven’t been working since I left.” Aaron’s voice was low and vibrated through Alex’s body pleasantly. He smiled even thought Aaron probably couldn’t see it.

     “You know me, what do you think?"

     “I think the minute I got out of bed this morning, your brain went to work.” Aaron moved around to perch on the edge of his desk and smile at him.

     Alex laughed, “You do know me.” While his right hand drifted back to the keyboard, his left hand rested on Aaron’s thigh. He tapped out a special rhythm as Aaron watched him work and after a couple of seconds Alex found his head in Aaron’s lap, sighing.

     “What’s wrong?” Aaron slid his hand through Alex’s black hair and watched the silky pieces curl around his fingers. 

     “Everything.” Alex murmured into his leg.

     “Well everything can’t be wrong or else there’d be some sirens going off. So how about instead of sitting here,” Aaron slid his head off his lap and grabbed the other man’s upper arm. He dragged him towards their bed and pulled him in under the quilt that Laurens had made them for a Christmas present the year before. “Talk to me about it love."

     Alexander curled into Aaron’s chest and breathed in the smell of aftershave and coffee. Alexander had always been a fan of Aaron’s after school job at the local coffee shop but when he came home smelling like roasted goodness, Alex thanked his lucky stars again.

     “I just don’t want to be here anymore.” Alex groaned.

     Aaron assumed he meant the whole college in general. “I know it’s hard work and I know you’ve been working yourself to death lately but it’s worth it. It’s so worth it. You’re doing an amazing job and I know you can get through this."

     If anyone else had said that to him, Alex would have shrugged and waved them away. But this wasn’t just anyone, it was Aaron. Aaron was a man of his word and never said anything he didn’t truly believe. Alex could always trust Aaron to tell the absolute truth.

 

_And I will follow where this takes me_

_And my Tomorrows long to be unknown_

_When all is shaken, be my safety_

_In a world uncertain, say you’ll be my Stone_

 

     Aaron and Alex’s relationship had never been smooth sailing. There were always rough waters and cloudy skies but that was part of their attraction in the first place. Aaron loved how Alex could get him riled up about anything. He loved the fact that Alex was passionate about everything he did and didn’t half ass anything.

     Alex loved that Aaron would stand his ground no matter who was pushing him to do something even if it was Alex who was doing the pushing. Alex couldn’t count on one hand the amount of people who had the graceful elegance that Aaron did. He loved how the man walked, how each one of his actions was calculated and controlled. He loved how Aaron thought about everything before he did it because Alex was practically incapable of doing that himself.

     Alex and Aaron weren’t even sure why they were attracted to each other as much as they were but it worked and they reveled in it. They didn’t mind the fights because the the make up sex was unbelievable. They stood by each others’ side through everything.

     “Alexander, it’s going to be ok.” Aaron pulled the other man into his arms.

     “How do you know that? What if I loose my job Aaron?” Alexander had made a decision, without thinking of course, and it looked like this one wasn’t going to pan out for him.

     “Alexander, if you loose your job, then you’ll find another one. You’re the smartest man I know and I’ll help you search the entire city until we find one ok?” Alex had expected him to make empty promises about him not loosing his job but that wasn’t Aaron. Aaron never sugar coated anything. “You made a mistake. You fucked up. But life goes on and i’m right here.” Aaron rubbed his shoulders while Alex tried to stop the shaking from the panic attack that always came after making a bad decision. Aaron didn’t leave his side until he was calm.

 

_Change in every wind_

_The sands of time don’t know our name_

_Oh nothing’s sure, but surely as we stand_

_I promise I will stay the same_

_And i’ve never seen forever_

_But i know we’ll remain_

 

     As their college years faded away, Aaron and Alex grew closer to each other over the nights spent in candlelight without electricity or huddling in the warmth because Alex forgot to pay the heating bill. They argued over Aaron’s perfectly cooked meals and shared wine over Alex’s desert.

     “Alex,” Aaron called his name upon his entrance into the apartment.

     “Aaron, you’re home before me. That’s rare.” Alex smiled and walked in to see his boyfriend sitting on the living room couch with a smile on his face. “What’s going on?"

     “I need to tell you something.” Aaron patted the couch beside him. Alex followed his gesture and kicked his shoes off before dropping down beside him.

     Alex’s face suddenly fell, “You aren’t breaking up with me are you? Because I just told John that we’d visit him for Christmas."

     Aaron laughed, “No, i’m not breaking up with you. But come on, South Carolina for Christmas?"

     Alex shrugged, “It’s better then living through another New York snow storm."

     Aaron thought about the heated nights they’d spent naked on the living room floor surrounded by candles and heating themselves up the old fashioned way and shook his head, “I don’t know. It has it’s merits. We’ll talk about it later. This is more important.” When he firmly held Alexander’s attention he spoke again, “I got a promotion."

     Alexander’s eyes widened and his mouth split into a grin, “What? Aaron are you serious? I’m so fucking proud of you."

     “Yes. I’m serious.” Alexander’s arms came around him suddenly and he leaned back and laughed. “But wait, hold on, this is the part I actually wanted to talk to you about.” Alex pulled back and sat on his legs, poised to jump again once Aaron was done talking. “I have to move, to D.C."

     Alex’s eyes softened a little bit and he nodded, “And you thought I wouldn’t want to go with you?"     

     “I was hoping you’d come with me. In fact, I was hoping you’d do a little more than that.” Aaron got up off the couch and knelt down on one knee. “Will you marry me?"

     Alex’s jaw dropped.

     “I know this isn’t what you expected, and it might be a little too soon. I understand, but I love you Alexander and I want you in my life forever."

     Alex was speechless. Aaron watched his face for any hint of a denial but he didn’t see anything. “Alexander? Are you ok?"

     Alex shook his head a little, “I’m ok. I’m amazing. Yes.” Alex leaned forward and a small smile crawled across Aaron’s face. “Yes, I will marry you and follow you anywhere you want to go."

     Aaron rose up and pulled Alexander into his arms. “I love you so much, thank you for saying yes.” Alex laughed into his shoulder. It was just like him to thank Alex for loving him.

     “Oh my God.” Alex pulled away and Aaron looked at his face, afraid he was going to back out of it. 

     “What? What’s wrong?"

     “I have to call George!”

 

_Oh steady me, be my source of gravity_

_While my world’s unraveling_

_Say you’ll never change_

 

     Aaron was nervous. Aaron was beyond nervous and he didn’t know what to do. It’s not like he’d ever gotten married before. He didn’t have any prior knowledge to bring his anxieties in check no matter how many assured glances Angelica sent him from her spot behind the large wooden doors at the end of the aisle.

     He’d chosen Angelica as he best woman for several reason. One, he knew the bachelor party she threw would rival anyones. Two, she’d always been there for him when he’d needed to complain about Alexander throughout their relationship. Third, she was basically his first friend in college and he had always enjoyed her company.

     As the music started, his heartbeat picked up. He watched Angelica join arms with Alexander’s best man John, and then Eliza fold her arm over Hercules’s. Last but not least, Lafayette came sauntering down the aisle like it was his own wedding with a beautiful Peggy on his arm.

     Their song started to play from the band and Aaron’s breath hitched in his throat. Angelica patted him gently on the shoulder and the entirety of the church stood up as the large wooden doors opened and the most beautiful sight stepped through the doors.

     Alexander was beaming. Aaron and never seen him happier then when he was walking down the aisle. It brought tears to Aaron’s eyes thinking about how each step was a step closer to their future together.

     While Aaron had chosen to go classical with his look, a black tux with a bright red bowtie, Alex had decided to go for a more modern look. He was wearing black pants, a crips white shirt with a bright red suspenders pulled over his shoulders and a bowtie to match. In classic Alex fashion, his silky black hair was knotted at the back of his neck.

     George walked him down the aisle as Martha cried in the front seat. As his adoptive parents, the Washington’s had been very important to Alex’s life just like the rest of his family that he continued to walk towards. He wasn’t just marrying Aaron, he was completing his American dream surrounded by people that loved him.

     George shook his hand firmly in a very George fashion before pulling Alexander into his arms. Several people spotted tears in the General’s eyes but Alex still doesn’t believe them. After George sat down, Alex stepped up to his future and Aaron grabbed his hand confidently.

 

_And I will follow where this takes me_

_And my Tomorrows long to be unknown_

_When all is shaken, be my safety_

_In a world uncertain, say you’ll be my Stone_

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day Jitters and Headaches.

     Aaron smoothed his hand over the navy suit hanging from the back of the bathroom door. it was Alexander’s first day of work and he couldn’t be more ecstatic. When he’d gotten his promotion, he’d been worried about the move. It wasn’t far away, but Alex hadn’t lived anywhere else since moving to New York for college and he didn’t know how he’d feel about uprooting his life. But then the wedding had happened and the three weeks spent blissfully traveling in Europe and now they were here in D.C. with a townhouse full of boxes.

     “Aaron! Could you make me some more coffee?” Alex yelled from the open shower door.

     “Sure, but we have to leave soon so do you want it in a to-go cup?"

     “Sure!"

     “Ok but you need to hurry up!"

     “Yea!"

     Aaron headed downstairs to the kitchen as he heard the shower stop and the blow dryer start. When he came back up, Alex’s hair was back in a bun at the base of his neck and he was pulling up his pants. Aaron stepped forward and pulled his hands away. “You have to tuck your shirt in first.” He spoke softly as Alex smiled.

     “Thanks. Can you tie this? I don’t know how.” Alex blushed and held up the tie. Alex’s college jobs had consisted of anything and everything that didn’t involve a suit and when he’d graduated he’s worked at a small startup business that didn’t really care how he’d dressed as long as he got his work done. But now that he’d gotten a job at one of the leading newspapers in D.C., he had to dress like it and to say that he felt uncomfortable was an understatement. Aaron could see it on his face.

     Aaron tucked his shirt in and then zipped Alex’s pants up. He got to work on his tie, pulling Alexander close, “You’re going to be fine. You know what you’re doing and you’re probably smarter than all of them. So don’t get cocky.” Aaron pulled the tie straight and clipped it to his shirt. He placed a kiss on his forehead, “Come on, you’re gonna make me late.”

     Alex laughed, “I know, i’m sorry. I’ll be better tomorrow."

     Aaron grabbed his own suit jacket and headed downstairs. As soon as Aaron stepped outside, pressure started to build up behind his nose and he stopped. Alex ran into the back of him with a small ‘oof'.

     “Babe? Are you ok?” Alex stepped out from behind him rubbing his nose.

     Aaron gestured to his nose and then took a deep breath. He sneezed. And then sneezed again. And then again. When he was done his eyes were watering and he blinked to clear them before wiping his nose with his hand.

     “Ew, babe that’s gross.” Alex pulled on his hand and lead him down the front porch to the car. Aaron climbed into the driver’s seat and Alex handed him a napkin from the dashboard.

     He smiled, “Thanks."

     “Allergies?"

     “I guess. You know they have those stupid flowering trees here.” Aaron shook his head and started the car.

     “I can pick up some medicine? You know the office is right across the street from the CVS."

     “No sweetie, you don’t need to.” Aaron shook his head, eliciting another sneeze, “I’ll be alright once I get inside but thank you.” Aaron pulled the car over and looked at him, “Are you ready?"

     Alex breathed a deep breath, “Yes. I’m ready.”

     Aaron leaned over the divider and kissed him softly. “You’re gonna be great Mr. Burr.” he mumbled into his mouth. Alexander had decided to hyphenate his last new name because of his journalism work but he still liked it when Aaron called him by his last name.

     “Have a good day at work.” Alex laughed and got out of the car. Aaron watched him go into the building where someone greeted him and lead him further inside. Aaron would have walked him completely inside, but Alex had complained that he didn’t want to seem like that little kid whose mommy had to walk him inside on the first day of school. Aaron had of course responded with, “But i’m your daddy” to which Alex had responded with a thrown pillow but Aaron had respected his wishes nonetheless. While it was a running joke between them that Alex couldn’t take care of himself and he needed Aaron like a child needed a father, Aaron always respected Alex’s wishes.

     He sneezed again and rubbed his nose with the napkin, “Damn allergies."

     

 

     When Alex came downstairs at 7, Aaron’s black car was right where he’d said he’d be, waiting on the corner. Alex walked up to the driver’s seat and knocked on the window, “Looking for a good time?” He smirked.

     Aaron laughed, “Yea how much you charge?"

     “I don’t know, you look like a guy who likes to take a guy home. All night’s gonna cost you.” Alex laughed as he got around to the passenger seat.

     “Taking care of your ass is a full time job, so i’ve got the money.” Aaron laughed but it was interrupted by another sneeze.

     Alex sighed, “Let me run across the street please. I’ll be real quick about it."

     “No, Alex, seriously, I’ll be-“ he sneezed again and Alex opened the car door.

     He leaned down to look back inside, “I’ll be right back.” Alex ran across the street and walked through the doors that opened for him. He went straight for the medicine aisle and grabbed at least three different pills and the nasal spray he knew Aaron liked. He paid for it quickly after throwing in some candy and then headed back outside. When Alex got back to the car, Aaron’s head was back against the chair and his eyes were closed.

     Alex opened the door and his head shot up, “Babe, are you feeling ok? I know you said it was just allergies but you look kind of. . . .” Alex didn’t know how to finish. “Uncomfortable.” was the word he went with.

     Aaron chuckled weakly, “I look like shit and I feel like it to."

     “Let me drive."

     “No, i’m fine. I’m not letting you drive on your first day of work.” Aaron sat up and put the car into gear. “Put your seatbelt on and tell me about your whole day starting from when that ugly guy shook your hand."

     “He wasn’t ugly.” Alex smirked and Aaron rose and eyebrow at him. Alex rolled his eyes,”He was hideous babe. I don’t know how I could stand being touched by him."

     “Thank you, but seriously tell me.” Aaron pulled into traffic and Alex started talking and then he couldn’t stop. Aaron smiled and spurred him on with head nods and laughs. When they got back to the house he sighed when he hit his foot on a box in the dark hallway. “Alex, we’ve got to get rid of these boxes. My toes are dying."

     Alex laughed and hit the light, “They aren’t that bad. Plus it kind of reminds me that we live together.” Alex closed the door and locked them in before pressing himself against Aaron’s chest.

     Aaron looked down at him, “Alex, we lived together in college. And after."

     “Yea, but we weren’t married.” Alex smiled a bright cheesy smile and Aaron laughed.

     “No we were not.”

     “Good, now husband,” Aaron laguhed, “Let’s get you to bed so that you can get better. Do you want some tea?"

    

 

     The tea didn't help, nothing did, and for the next couple of days Aaron squinted, ground his teeth, clenched his fists, and made it, because this was Alexander's first week and he wasn't going to ruin it by getting sick and making Alex take care of him.

     "Aaron?"

     "Yea sweetie?" Aaron blinked back the pain and turned to face him.

     "Have you been listening to me?" Alex had a bemused expression on his face. He talked so much that it wasn't uncommon for people to go in and out while listening to him.

     "Yes Mr.burr, I'm listening." Alex smiled at the name, “You were talking about the gross dude that I don't like giving you advice."

     Alex laughed, “He's straight Aaron."

     "Whatever." Aaron smirked. He wasn't really jealous but he knew Alex liked to think that he was. It was one of those things that he just indulged without thinking about. "You wanna come watch a movie with me?"

     "Actually watch or...?" Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked.

     Aaron got up and grabbed his hand pulling him back towards the living room. "You still want more after last night? You could barely walk this morning." Aaron laughed.

     "I'll always want more from you." Alex tucked himself underneath Aaron’s arm as he sat on the couch and sighed. His hand went to his chest and Aaron relaxed underneath his fingers. He leaned his back and tried not to think about the pounding behind his eyes.

 

 

     When Aaron woke up Monday morning, his headache had grown to gigantic heights. It roared loud and angry in his mind and pulsed with every move he made. He winced but quickly cleared his face when Alex rolled over to press his lips to his cheek. “Do you want to shower first?"

     “No, sweetie. Go ahead.” Aaron managed to get out before he winced again. Alex had already gotten up though. When he opened his eyes, Alex was in the same spot but wearing a towel and his hair was dripping wet. “Aaron, come on get up."

     “Alex, your dripping water on me!” Aaron tried to squirm away from him.

     “Good, get up!” Alex laughed, “I’ve never known you to not get out of bed on time."

     “I know, i’m moving now. No need to guilt trip me.” Aaron moved around gingerly and made it to the bathroom where he practically collapsed into the shower. The warm water hit his face and soothed his aching head but the minute he got out, it all came rushing back. He groaned and dreaded another work day having to deal with it, but he exited the bathroom nonetheless because he had bills to pay and a husband to take care of.

     When he made it downstairs, Alex was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. “I made you some coffee."

     “Thank you Alex."

     “Are you feeling better?"

     The tone of his voice had Aaron turning around to look at him. He was worried. “Yea, I feel better.” He felt like shit. “I told you, allergies. As soon as spring is done, i’ll be good as new. But i’ll be complaining for the whole season, so get ready."

     The tension left his face and he smiled, “I can work with that.” 

     The pressure in Aaron’s head increased ten fold and he fought hard to keep his face blank. “Great. I think we should. . .” He trailed off, his sentence lost by the pain.

     “Should what?” Alex was back to looking at the paper but he stalled and turned to look at him. “Earth to Aaron?"

     “We should . . .” Aaron’s vision blurred and the world tilted.

     “Aaron? Aaron!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love alex not knowing how to dress and honestly i would be terrified if aaron pulled that shit with me


	3. Chapter Three

     Alexander was in love. He was so absolutely in love. That’s what he kept telling himself as he paced the floor of the hospital emergency room, flinching as every doctor walked by him, and waited for somebody, anybody, to come tell him what was wrong with the love of his life. Anybody that was anybody knew Alex hated hospitals, doctors and nurses more, and now that he was being forced to put another one of his family members in a doctor’s hands, he hated them even more. He was just hoping this visit didn’t end as terribly as the last time.

     He crossed his arms and wiped away a stray tear as another announcement sounded through the halls. “Excuse me, i’m looking Aaron Burr?"

     Alex turned at the name and spotted her standing at the front desk. “Angelica!"

     She turned around, “Oh Alex. Come here.” She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly and honestly he needed it because he was so close to falling apart. “Tell me what happened sweetie."

     When Aaron had passed out, Alex had immediately panicked, racing to him on the floor and trying to pull out his phone while checking his pulse. The phone technician had gratefully stayed on the line with him while the ambulance came but when they’d reached the hospital, they’d rushed Aaron in without so much as an explanation and he hadn’t seen him since. John was in South Carolina, Eliza was still in New York, Lafayette was in France, Hercules was still serving overseas, but Angelica, sweet lovely Angelica was in D.C.. He’d called her the minute the doors had closed.

     “I don’t know. We were talking and then he just passed out. They haven’t told me anything and i’m five seconds away from balling in that chair.” He pointed back to the waiting room.

     “Ok, sweetie. Everything is going to be ok. Has he been feeling bad lately?"

     “He’s been sneezing and coughing a lot. It started a couple of days ago, but he said it was just allergies and a headache."

     “Are you sure? You know how Aaron gets when he thinks he’s bothering someone and didn’t you just have your first day at work?” Angelica looked down at him with sympathy but all Alex could hear was how stupid he’d been.

     “Oh my God, I’ve killed my husband.” He was crying now. Like he said, five seconds.

     “No Alexander, no you haven’t. He’s going to be fine.”

     Angelica must have been a magician because as soon as she said the words, a doctor came out of the swinging doors and called, “Alexander Burr?"

     “Right here.” Alex wiped his face off quickly and turned to him. “What’s wrong with him?"

     “You’re Mr. Burr’s husband?” he nodded, “Aaron hit his head when he fell but he’s going to be fine. However we’re still trying to ascertain the reason for his sudden unconsciousness but we’re running more tests now."

     Alex nodded, hoping Angelica was getting all of this because he only had one thing on his mind, “Can I see him?"

     “Of course.” The doctor turned and led them through the doors. When he finally stopped at a door, “He’s tired and you should keep your voice down. I’m positive he’s got a migraine."

     Alex nodded before entering the room. The lights were dimmed low and Aaron was sitting up in the hospital bed with a disgruntled expression as he scratched at the entry point of the IV sticking out of his arm. Alex walked towards him hesitantly and when he stepped into the light Aaron noticed him.

     “I’m so sorry.” were the first words out of either of their mouths.

     Alex paused, “Wait, why are you sorry?"

     “Because I should have told you how bad I was hurting this morning. We probably could have avoided all of this."

     “No, you have nothing to be sorry about. It’s my fault for not noticing it sooner. I should have know you would’ve downplayed it. It’s not like I haven’t been with you for a million years."

     “That long huh?” Aaron smiled at him.

     “Yes that long! I love you."

     “I love you too."

     “And I think you’re both so adorable.” Angelica was standing in the corner with her mouth covered in awe.

     “Angie! What are you doing here?” Aaron beckoned her over to the bed and grabbed her hand just as he was grabbing Alex’s.

     Alex shrugged, “I needed backup and my friends are scattered at the moment. Except for lovely beautiful Angelica. Thank you for being here."

     “Of course. I can’t let my best men go through this alone. And honestly with two phone calls max you could get the rest of them here too."

     “I doubt Hercules would leave the Army for me.” Aaron laughed.

     “I don’t know.” Alex smirked, “He’s pretty fond of you."

     “That’s only because i’m the only one that stays still when we model his designs for him. You move so much he can’t measure."

     Alex laughed, “That’s very true.” That had been Hercules’ housewarming present for him: A brand new suit, hand tailored of course, for his first day at work. He’d sent it all the way from Iraq, said he’d made it in his downtime. Laurens had later confirmed that he’d been sending him fabric for the past month.

     "I don't want to bother them. It's nothing." Aaron shook his head.

     “Aaron, this is important. You are important.” Alex squeezed his hand. “Whether you get out today, or next week.” Alex shook his head, “But we do need to get out of here, where’s that doctor?” Alex started to look around briefly until Aaron’s hand pulled him back. He didn’t need words to understand that he didn’t want him to leave. 

     “I’ll go check on him.” Angelica kissed Aaron on the cheek before leaving the room and closing the door behind him."

     “Alex.” Aaron spoke quietly. “Thank you."

     “For what?"

     “For bringing me. For staying with me. For waiting on your own. I know how much hospitals freak you out and this means a lot to me."

     Alex nodded, “I’d do anything for you. You know that. Even entering the valley of death.” He winced, “Wrong phrase to use."

     Aaron laughed, “I expect nothing less from you."

     Alex smiled, “Good because I really am going to call everyone. They need to know."

     Aaron shook his head and whined, “Alex-“

     “No, they care about you almost as much as I do.” Aaron had this weird, and completely wrong, thought that all of their friends were really just Alex’s friends who put up with him because they’d been dating. Alex pulled out his cell phone and started sending a text to Eliza and Aaron groaned and grabbed the phone from him.

     “Later. If you wanna do it, you can do it later and I won’t stop you.” Aaron gave the phone back after he nodded and Alexander pocketed it.

     “How are you feeling? Any better?"

     “A little. Whatever’s in this IV is helping with the pain but it’s so God damn annoying.” Aaron stared down at the object in question.

     “I’m glad. But can we talk about how you didn’t tell me about all of this?” Alex’s eyes were stinging and his throat was closing up. “I mean, did I do something to make you think-"

     “No, Alexander.” Aaron squeezed his hand, “No. Absolutely not. This is all my fault. I just didn’t want to ruin your first week and you were so excited. I was excited about it. I just didn’t want to get in the way."

     “You know you’re more important than some job right? Hence me being here."

     Aaron’s eyes widened, “Alex, why aren’t you at work?"

     “I called in with a family emergency. Told them my husband was being rushed to the hospital. They were understanding.” Alex smiled.

     Aaron shook his head, but then winced, “You don’t have to wait here with me. I know you hate this place, and Angelica can stay with me. Please go back to work."

     Alex raised his hand to Aaron’s chin, “Absolutely not.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, “i’m not gonna kiss you though until I know you aren’t contagious."

     Aaron laughed, the first laugh Alex had heard since getting here, “You know that’s not how it works right? People are usually contagious before symptoms show."

     “Oh shit.” Alex shrugged, “I didn’t know that. But I’m happy to share your germs."

     Aaron grimaced but he was still smiling, “That’s gross Alexander."

     “Oh you love it."

     There was a knock on the door and Angelica came back in with the doctor. “I found him.” She smiled and walked back over to stand behind Alex.

     “Are you sure you’d like to share this information?” The doctor looked pointedly at Angelica and both Alex and Aaron nodded.

     “She’s family.” Alex reached back and grabbed Angelica’s waist pulling her forward.

     “Of course. Well the tests we’ve run haven’t come back with anything specific but they were basic blood tests that test for the most common ailments. The fluids we’ve been giving you have lowered your fever slightly, but it’s clear that your body is still fighting something. We’re going to need to get more specific fluid in order to diagnose this."

     “More specific fluid?” Aaron asked while Alex tried not to throw up at the very words.

     “Yes sir, spinal fluid.” Aaron’s eyes widened. “Lumbar Punctures are minimally invasive and we’ll be moving you to a clean operating room for the procedure which should only last 30 to 45 minutes. However it is going to be painful so you might want to prepare yourself now. We can do it first thing tomorrow morning."

     “Yea ok.” Aaron, ever the compliant one, agreed quickly but Alex had other questions.

     “How long is he going to have to stay here?"

     “I can’t answer that until we know what he’s fighting but this procedure has proven to be very accurate in that regard."

     Aaron tugged on his fingers and offered him a soothing look before turning towards the doctor. “Thank you."

     “Of course. Push the button if you need anything.” The doctor left the room only to be replaced by a nurse.

     “Excuse me ma’am, but visiting hours are over."

     Angelica nodded and then turned back to her boys, “I’ll be back tomorrow after work to see how it goes.” She leaned down to kiss Aaron and then pulled Alex into a crushing hug. “I love you both. Call me if you need anything."

     “Thanks again Angelica. You really are a life saver."

     “Tell me about it.” She winked and waved before leaving the room and pulling the door shut beside her.

     “Alex, don’t you want to sit? You’ve been standing all day.” Aaron sat up a little higher. “I could move over?"

     “No, no. Don’t move, i can just drag a chair over here.” Alex answered and tried to leave but Aaron wouldn’t let go of his hand.

     He looked up at him with wide eyes, “I can move over.” he repeated.

     Alex, understanding his meaning, nodded his head, “Alright but if a nurse comes in here and gets mad at me, I’m blaming it on you.” Alex kicked his shoes off before climbing into the bed alongside him. Aaron wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in closer.

     Alex felt Aaron’s ragged breathing beneath his head and he closed his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, he prayed. They were in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deliberated a lot about putting anyone else in but i really just like these two in this world right now


	4. Chapter Four

    Alex was already up the first time Aaron woke. It was nearing one in the morning and for awhile Aaron had been sleeping soundly. Alex on the other hand had been wracked with nerves and fear. He’d hadn’t been able to do anything but close his eyes and even then, pictures of his past flashed before his eyes and he couldn’t keep them closed for long.

     When he felt Aaron shift underneath him, he shot up immediately to see him staring at him. “Is something wrong? Do you need me to call someone?” He was about to move off the bed when Aaron stopped him.

     “No, no, i’m fine. I just couldn’t really sleep.” Aaron shrugged. “I’m not used to not sleeping in my bed I guess.” he coughed, violently, and shook his head. “That isn’t helping either."

     Alex leaned over and grabbed the pitcher full of water to pour him a cup. “If it helps, I can’t sleep either. But i doubt it has anything to do with the bed.” Alex tucked his head back into Aaron’s neck and breathed in his scent. He still smelled like spices and Alex almost missed the times he’d come home smelling of coffee.

     Aaron’s hand found it’s way into Alex’s messy bun and scratched his head. “Are you ok?"

     “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Alex laughed weakly but the look Aaron gave him in response told him he should answer. “I’m . . . dealing.” he finished.

     “Dealing? I want you to be ok."

     “I know you do. And i’m trying, I really am. I wanted to punch that doctor so bad."

     Aaron chuckled, “What have i told you about punching out your problems? First it was the bursar’s agent, then Jefferson when he thought you cheated, and now the doctor?"

     Alex shrugged, “I’m a violent guy."

     Aaron outright laughed at that, “And we both know that’s a lie."

     “Yea, John was definitely the violent one in the group."

     “Which is why i’m still surprised that he went to work for the peace core that year after he graduated."

     “His violence comes from the passion he has for helping people. He doesn’t handle ignorance well."

     “Neither do you."

     “Very true."

     Aaron went silent and Alex turned to look at him. His face was scrunched up in pain but he was silent. “Aaron. Sweetie. If it hurts say something please. I want to help you."

     “It hurts.” Aaron cried, "Alex, God it hurts.” He reached for Alex and he crawled into his lap immediately. Aaron held him tightly, his hands fisting into his shirt from the pain.

     “I’m right here. I love you and i’m right here.” Alex pressed kisses to his chin and stroked his chest with soft finger. Alex thought it would stop. He thought that after a couple of minutes the pain would lower and he could try and sleep again. But it didn’t. Aaron’s fist only gripped Alex’s shirt tighter and tighter.

     Alex pushed the button to call the nurse and Aaron blinked, “Alex what are you doing."

     “Aaron, you need it."

     “I’ll be fine.”

     Alex pulled off his chest and stared into his eyes, “Aaron, you _need_ it.” Alex couldn’t say what his face looked like. He felt like crap, tired, worried, and tired of watching Aaron suffer. But whatever was on his face convinced Aaron easily. He nodded and then pulled Alex to lean back against his chest.

     The nurse came in moments later, “How can I help you?"

     “Could we get something for the pain? He’s having a really hard time sleeping.” Alex explained.

     “Of course.” The nurse left the room then came back with a syringe. Alex stared at it in her hands. Alex hated needles and even though he knew it wasn’t for him his heart still picked up. The nurse went to his IV and inserted the syringe into the line. Alex watched the liquid mix while the nurse headed back out, “That should help. Let me know if you need anything else."

     “Ok, just hold on for a few more minutes. It should kick in soon."

     “I’m sorry i’m being so difficult.” Aaron whispered after awhile. The quiet had slipped in and the beeping of his heart monitor seemed to fill the room with it’s obnoxious noise. But for Alexander, someone who knew what it sounded like when the person connected to it no longer had a pulse, it was a life line, telling him that Aaron was still breathing.

     “You’re not being difficult. That’s my job."

     “No i should let you help me. I should- it’s just hard.” Alex looked up at him. He was looking up at the weirdly designed ceiling seeming to be talking to it instead of Alex. “It’s hard for me to except help. I’ve been doing everything on my own since my parents died and i just don’t know how.” He finally looked down at him.

     That was one thing that Aaron and Alex had always had in common and Alex was positive it had come from their similar childhood stories. But Alex had found the Washingtons, had found a good family to take care of him even if it was well after he’d turned 18. But Aaron had never had that, he’d taken care of his siblings like a champ; Given up most of his life for them. He took care of people a lot easier than he let people take care of him because that’s how he had to live.

     “I know.” Alex said it firmly. “But this time, it’s my turn. You’ve always been there for me, through everything, and i know i’m a lot to handle. No don’t shake your head, it’s true.” Alex laughed softly. “I just want you to know that no matter what happens, i’m going to be here. I’m not going anywhere."

 

 

 

     When the plane landed, the first thing he did was call Angelica. “Hey, it’s John. Yea, I just made it in."

     “Oh thank God, ok i’m on my way. How long till you get your luggage?” Her voice suddenly sounded hurried and wind crossed over the speaker.

     “20 minutes maybe. I’m not sure how fast D.C. luggage carousels work,” he laughed, “I’ve never been here."

     “It can be a little overwhelming first time through. Just try to follow the signs and then find a place to stand. Don’t move.” She laughed. “I’m in the car on the way now."

     John hung up and followed her directions. The signs lead him to his luggage and then to the pick up area where he stood underneath a shaded bench. It was hot, the sun was shining, and John would usually be smiling, enjoying the beautiful day, but instead he was frowning and staring at his hands. He could call Alexander, let him know, but he wanted it to be a surprise and he really shouldn’t be distracted anyway. Angelica had updated him, explained about the spinal tap that would be happening. John knew about spinal taps, he’d read online about them, watched his mother go through one. Alexander didn’t need any distractions right now. He looked down at his watch for the fourth time as a car horn honked and Angelica Schuyler hopped out of a large black SUV.

     “Johnny boy!” She screamed and ran over to him to wrap her arms around him tightly.

     “Angie, how are you babe?” He laughed. He hadn’t seen her in a while, since Alex and Aaron’s wedding, and he missed her greatly.

     “I’m doing fine. A little stressed out because of work and Aaron, but i’m doing alright."

     “That’s great. Let’s get going though.”

     Angelica nodded and grabbed his duffle bag to throw it in the backseat. “Are you hungry? Do you want to stop somewhere?"

     “No I ate on the plane. I just want to go see Aaron. Alex doesn’t do well with sickness and i can’t imagine Aaron is coping well with that given he’s the one that’s sick. I’m sure they’re both freaking out right now.” She nodded and pulled into the traffic.

     “We’ll be there in the five."

     “Really?"

     “Yea, it’s like right around the corner. I came from work though.” He nodded and the spent the rest of the ride in nervous silence. They all knew what was at stake this morning.

 

 

     “Alright, Mr. Burr, we’re going to give you a local anesthetic along with the pain medication we’ve also given you through the IV. It shouldn’t hurt, but if it does, let us know and we’ll up your dosage.” The doctor was speaking clearly and Alex squeezed Aaron’s hand. “Would you like to be here during the procedure Mr. Burr?"

     “I didn’t know I could stay. Yes.” Alex shook his head vigorously and Aaron whined.

     “Alex, you hate needles. You don’t want to see this.” His voice was lowered, not wanting the doctor to hear all of their business, but it was firm.

     “I don’t care. I’m staying.” Alex looked back up, “Do I need to do anything?"

     “Yes, if you’ll follow our nurse here, we’ll get you suited up while we move Aaron to the clean room.”

     Alex leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I’ll see you in a few. I love you."

     “I love you too."

     Alex followed the nurse, following her directions about cleaning his hands and then covering his clothes in the giant body suit and tucking his hair under cap. They made him cover his hands and mouth and then he was directed into the room where Aaron was already waiting on a silver table. His feet were dangling off the side and when he looked up he laughed.

     “You look like an alien.” he smiled.

     Alex shrugged, “It’s feels like i’m in a hazmat suit or something. Or like that weird double costume we tried to pull off that one halloween. I think it was our sophomore year?"

     Aaron laughed when he remembered, “Yea that was a terrible idea but it was so better than your idea of going as the Phantom and Christine."

     “Hey, I love that musical!” Alex’s words were slightly muffled because of mask but Aaron had heard this argument a million times. Alex had dragged him numerous times in New York every season it was on or off Broadway.

     “I know. You know I was thinking we should shell out for season tickets. I think the D.C. musical scene is pretty reputable. I think Phantom is coming and Cabaret."

     The doctor walked in just then, a mask covering his own face, “I recommend Next To Normal. I saw it in July last year and I cried."

     “What!” Alex reached up to pull his mask down but then stopped. “We have to. Babe. We have to.” Alex walked towards him, standing between his legs and grabbing his face with both hands, “Babe. We. Have. To."

     Aaron laughed, his face a little squished, “Alright. Ok. Anything that you want."

     “Ready to get started?” Alex couldn’t see the doctor's smile but his eyes looked like he was smiling. Aaron nodded. “Excellent. Mr. Burr, if you’ll lie on your back please.” Aaron did as he was asked and let his hands fall to either side of the table. Alex grabbed one and pressed it to his face.

     “Hey, nice ass.” he whispered and Aaron snorted.

     The nurse came and laid a cloth sheet across his waist and then pulled his hospital gown open more. They started to rub gross yellow stuff on his lower back and Aaron squeezed his hand. “Seriously, don’t look Alex. You’re just going to freak yourself out."

     “Yea I know.” He looked instead at Aaron’s face. For once it was actually free of pain, Alex attributed that to the pain meds working, and he actually looked ok. He looked like they were going to make it out of this.

     But Alex still heard the instruments clicking against trays and he still winced when they moved closer. He flinched when they inserted the needle, he couldn’t help but see it out of the corner of his eye. “Alex, I can’t feel it.” Aaron whispered.

     “I know but I can.” Aaron smiled, as much as he could with his face pressed up against the metal table, and squeezed his hand.

     The doctor had been right, they were back in his room 45 minutes later. Alex shed the materials quickly and raced to press Aaron's hands against his skin. He calmed immediately when he felt the warmth. “You were such a trooper.” Alex told him.

     “Yea, you’d think you were going through it.” Aaron laughed.

     “Shut up! It was scary!” Alex yelled.

     The doctor knocked on the door with a smile, “Sorry to interrupt."

     “No it’s fine.” Aaron smiled.

     “The procedure was successful and we’re sending it to the lab now. You might feel some symptoms from the procedure including a headache, nausea, but it shouldn’t be that bad."

     “I’ve kind of already been feeling that stuff."

     “Exactly. If it gets too bad we’ll get you something to combat it."

     “No it’s fine,” Aaron waved him off, “I can handle it."

     Alex interrupted, “But you’re not going to."

      The doctor smiled, “I’ll let you know when we get the results.”

     When he left Alex sat back in the chair and leaned his head against Aaron’s forearm. “Oh my God, i’m so glad that’s over."

     “Says the guy, who didn’t go through it.” Aaron answered but something in his tone made Alex look up. He had a weird look on his face.

     “Aaron, what’s wrong?"

     “I think i’m feeling that thing that the doctor was talking about.” Aaron closed his eyes and tried to breathe through his nose. “Yea i’m gonna need a trashcan.” He pulled on the IV angrily. Alex hopped up immediately and grabbed the trashcan from the front of the room and shoved it into his hands just in time for Aaron to pitch his head into it and throw up.

     Alex looked away and tried to block out the sound. He rubbed Aaron’s back throughout the whole ordeal and then moved towards the nurse’s call button. Aaron grabbed his hand, “No I’m gonna need this."

     “I’m sure they have better receptacles for this.” Alex tried but Aaron shook his head.

     “No."

     Alex sighed and continued to rub small circles into his back. If he didn’t want to call the nurses it was ok. He could take care of him. He could understand not wanting anyone to see him like this. “Promise you’ll tell me if the pain comes back."     

     “I will.” he murmured and then threw up again.

     An hour later and he had stopped. Alex wasn’t sure if he was done or just didn’t have any more food to throw up. Alex was keeping him hydrated though, making him drink water after every time. Aaron was lying against the sheets, his dark complexion ashen and dry. Alex wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and yell and beg someone, anyone, to come and make him better because Alex couldn’t do it. Alex could do a lot of things, but he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t save his husband.

     He lowered his head and the tears finally came. They were silent but Aaron’s hand slowly rose to pet his head. “It’s going to be ok Alexander.” His voice was raspy and hoarse. It didn’t even sound like him and that made him cry more. “Shh. Come here.” He patted the bed weakly and Alex wiped his face and climbed up.

     That’s where they found them, curled into each other, seconds later as Angelica opened the door. “Knock, knock! I brought some company.” She stood aside with a bright smile and John Laurens stepped through the door.

     “Oh my God. John what the fuck are you doing here?” Alex yelled in surprise, but he didn’t move because Aaron’s hand felt too comfortable on his back.

     “I came to see my babies, what the hell do you think?” He smirked and came to stand next to them.

     “John, you didn’t need to come all the way up here?"

     “Nonsense. The flight wasn’t even that long."

     “I appreciate it.” Aaron rasped and John winced.

     “You look better than you sound, if that helps."

     Aaron chuckled, “No not really."

     “How’d the test go? Any results yet?"

     “It went fine. No problems. He said he’d tell us when the results got back from the lab."

     “What did they do?” John looked between all of them.

     “Lumbar puncture.” Alex answered, “Aaron says that it didn’t hurt but I literally was close to tears."

     “Who wouldn’t be?” John shrugged.

     “This guy apparently.” Aaron smiled as Alex bragged about him, “This guy took it like a champ, didn’t even grit his teeth once."

     John raised his eyes surprised, “My man."

     Aaron laughed and then looked down at Alex, “Why don’t you take John to the house. You haven’t left since i’ve been here. You need to get out. Get some rest."

     “I’m not leaving you.” Alex whispered.

     “Please?” Alex looked up at him, “I’m not asking for you to never come back. Just go home, get a shower, a change of clothes. I’m the sick one and yet, you look like shit.” he smiled and smoothed down his hair.

     Alex laughed, at least he was in a better mood. “Fine. But i’m coming back. Do you think you can eat? i can swing by your favorite burger place."

     Aaron shook his head, “Not yet. But you should still go. Those milkshakes are God’s gift and i’d love to vicariously live through you."

     Alex laughed and moved off of him. “Will do.” He placed a soft kiss on his cheek before throwing his arms around John. “Come on J.Law, let me show you my new house."

     John laughed as he was directed out of the room and Angelica took his spot beside Aaron’s bed. Alex looked back at her just before he left and Angelica shook her head, “I won’t leave his side."

     Alex looked back at her with a very grateful expression, “Thank you."


	5. Chapter Five

     “When’s the last time you slept?” Was the first question out of John’s mouth when they closed the door to Aaron’s room.

     Alex laughed tiredly. That was the question of his entire life and John had never stopped asking it. When they’d been roommates, he’d decided that it was his job to take care of Alex until Aaron had come along. “It’s been less than 24 hours so don’t get your panties in a twist."

     John laughed, “For your information, they’re pink thongs and they can’t get into a twist."

     Alex busted out laughing and lifted John’s shirt, “Pics or it didn’t happen."

     John shoved him away and Alex laughed and puled him back towards Aaron’s car. “Seriously, Alex. I know you’re worried, we all are, but you’ve been taking care of yourself right?"

     “I’ve been trying.” Alex answered, “I sleep when Aaron sleeps and i’m going home to take a shower now. I’m ok seriously, i’ve been worse."

     John watched him skeptically, “Just because you’ve been worse, doesn’t mean your good now. But i’ll drop it because i haven’t fucking seen you in like six months!"

     Alex laughed, “I know right? How’s the job? What’s going on? I feel like I haven’t talked to you in a awhile either."

     “That’s because we used to live together and talk all the time. We literally had a two hour long FaceTime last weekend Alex."

     “Oh yea.” Alex laughed, “I guess we did."

     “Everything’s fine, good actually. I think i might be getting a promotion soon, but i don’t know."

     “I bet you are.” Alex nodded, “You’re great at helping people and that non profit is so lucky to have you."

     John laughed as Alex pulled the car over. “Is this it?” John smiled. “This looks like ya’ll."

     “Does it? It’s not really decorated inside, honestly. There are also tons and tons of boxes but obviously you’re staying here."

     “Of course."

     “I went grocery shopping last week so there’s plenty of food and i’ll get you the extra house key too."

     “You act like i’m gonna be here for awhile.” John laughed and the way Alex’s shoulders stiffened as he unlocked the door had him laying a hand on his shoulder. “He’s going to be out in the next couple of days. You know that right?"

     Alex breathed a sigh, “Yea, I guess. I’m just-"

     “Worried. Yea, i know.” Alex unlocked the door and opened it, letting John walk in first and get a good view of the place. “Wow, look at my babies growing up and being adults.” He cooed.

     “Shut up loser. You live in a fucking sea side condo."

     “Literally all of South Carolina is seaside.” He argued.

     “I wouldn’t know, it was covered in snow when i was there!” Alex glared.

     “Ok that was ONE christmas and it was because of global warming. You can’t blame me for that!"

     “You promised beach visits everyday!” Alex laughed.

     “Well, i’m sorry!” He snorted, “I didn’t mean to trick you into visiting me."

     “But let me know what you’re schedule is so we can get back down there. We’re closer now so the tickets should be cheaper."

     “Oh hell’s yea, we had so much fun.” John opened the door to the guest room and whistled. “Damn, that bed looks comfortable as shit."

     “Oh dude it is! If Aaron didn’t insist on sleeping on the harder one i’d be in here in a heartbeat. It’s like a cloud, enjoy. I’m gonna hit the shower then we can go get something to eat.” Alex clapped him on the back then walked across the hall.

     “Alright man, take your time."

     Alex tried to relax as the hot water fell over his shoulders, loosening tight muscles, but he couldn’t. His mind was on Aaron and getting back to him as soon as possible. He got out fairly quickly and then got dressed, packing a bag full of extra clothes for both him and Aaron if he felt like changing.

     He stuck his head in John’s room to see him flipping through channels on the bed. “Hey, you ready to get some food?"

     “Yea,” John turned the tv off and leaped up in one smooth motion. “Let’s go."

     They climbed back into the car, ran through the drive through, and then pulled up the hospital a half hour later. It was unspoken, but John knew Alex wanted to get back as soon as possible and John didn’t blame him. The hospital halls were quiet, no emergencies or residency calls, just quiet white halls and the smell of antiseptic. Alex heard the quiet talking from outside the door and a silent sigh of relief left his mouth when he opened the door.

     Angie was sitting in the chair, hands firmly grasped around a remote control and a hand of cards, while Aaron placed a card down on a quickly growing deck on his lap. “Did you just draw four me bitch?” Angelica looked back down at the deck as Aaron laughed and coughed slightly.

     “That’s for the three reverses you just pulled on me."

     Angelica shook her head and grabbed the card, “No love."

     “None.” Aaron laughed and looked up, “Hey baby. You look better."

     “A shower does wonders.” He raised his food laden hands, “I brought sustenance though. You think you can eat?"

     “I do feel better but i’ll stick to fries.” Alex pressed a kiss to his cheek and he beamed up at him.

     “I’m glad you’re feeling better Aaron.” Alex sat down on the edge of the bed. “Have you heard anything from the doctor?"

     “No. A nurse came in earlier and said there was a little back log but we should get the test back in the next day or two."

     “That’s incredibly too far away."

     “Right?” Angelica agreed. “I almost feel like trying to see if i can cash in a favor or something."

     “You do work at the fucking White House.” John snorted drinking his milkshake.

     “I’ve looked into it a little bit, but I don’t even have any contacts within the hospital.” She set down another card.

     Aaron smiled, “Thanks for trying Angie. Honestly we’ll be alright."

     “We gone be alright, we gone be alright, ayy.” John suddenly started singing and the whole group busted out laughing.

     “It’s a good song though.” Alex caught his breath and leaned over to see Aaron’s cards. He pointed at one and smirked, “Hit her with that and then back it up with that one."

     Aaron laughed and followed his directions. Angelica growled, “What kind of nonsense is this?"

     John leaned over as well, “Girl, if you don’t play that shit!” John yelled before grabbing the card and throwing it down.

     Aaron gaped at the Wild Draw Four, “Have you been sitting on that this whole time while i’ve been beating your ass?"

     “Yea,” They all looked at her oddly, “It’s called strategy!"

     “It’s fucking Uno.” Alex laughed, “And I thought I was a terrible player."

     “It’s why Monopoly is banned in our household.” Aaron nodded.

     John agreed, “Good decision. That game ruins marriages."

 

     The next days weren’t bad. Aaron stayed the same, not getting better or worse, and his fever fluctuated. But when the doctor finally came back with the results, everyone’s heart raced.

     “So, i’ve got good news and bad news.” The doctor started. Alex was lying beside Aaron, his arm pulled Aaron’s head to lie on his chest. John and Angie sat in chairs along the bed. “The good news, we know what it is, it’s treatable, non invasive treatment.”

     “Oh thank God.” Alex let out a giant sigh and they laughed.

     “The bad news is, Mr. Burr you’re going to have to get checked as well as your friends here and anyone else that Aaron has been in close proximity to of late."

     “Why? And what does that entail?"

     “Aaron has Meningitis and we’ve caught it fairly early but if left untreated it can cause brain damage. It is contagious and although none of you are showing symptoms, i just want to be sure. It’s a simple blood test. Now that we know what we’re looking for we can identify it much quicker."

     Aaron nodded, “I’ll be sure to notify my office."

     “Please do and send them my way if they have any questions. A nurse will be in in a couple of minutes to give you your treatment, antibiotics, and take blood samples."

     “Thanks doc!” Alex smiled gratefully and he left. “Yay! You’re going to be ok!"

     Aaron laughed, coughing a little, “I told you I would be."

     “Yea but the fever and profuse vomiting said otherwise.” John snorted at Alex’s answer.

     “You’re such a child."

     “Hey! I’m a grown ass man Johnathon Laurens."

     “Don’t call me that!” John threw a cold fry at him and hit Aaron in the face.

     “Really?” he deadpanned as John busted out laughing. “Didn’t you used to play sports? You think you’d have good aim."

     “Nah, John was a bench warmer.” Alex winked at him and John threw something else. It found it’s mark the second time.

 

     It wasn’t until later that night, when Angelica had gone home and John had taken Aaron’s car with the promise of returning in the morning, when Alex and Aaron celebrated.

     Aaron pulled his head back slightly, his lips leaving Alex’s, “He didn’t say I wasn’t still contagious."

     Alex brushed his lips along Aaron’s as he smiled, “I don’t really give a damn. I’m just so fucking happy that you’re going to be ok."

     “Alexander. I was always going to be ok. I’m not going to leave you.” Aaron stared into his eyes as he spoke.

     Alex looked down and ran his fingers along the exposed skin above Aaron’s shirt, “I know you won’t."

     “Then why do you look like that? Why do you kiss me like it might be our last?” Aaron asked quietly.

     Alex looked up at him with a ghost of a smile on his face. Aaron knew him so well and even when he’d rather not tell him his secrets, Aaron always managed to weasel them out out of him. “I’m just scared."

     “Why?"

     “I just don’t want this to end up like-“ he couldn’t find the words to finish.

     Aaron nodded slowly, “But it won’t."

     “You’re in the hospital aren’t you?"

     “It won’t.” Aaron wrapped an arm around his head and scratched his fingers along his scalp. “It won’t sweetie."

     "Excuse me, Mr. Burr? It’s time for your medicine.” A nurse knocked on the door before coming in.

     “Sure. I thought i took some earlier today though?"

     “You did, but you have to take this three times a day."

     “Oh ok.” Aaron swallowed the pills without a second thought and then drank water from the cup she handed to him. The nurse waited patiently for him to drink with a small smile down to Alex who was waiting as well.

     Aaron coughed and then winced, “I think it’s stuck in my throat."

     Alex leaned up and watched him endearingly, “Of course it is. Do you need more water?"

     Aaron winced and nodded, “Yea,” he coughed again, and again, and then he started gasping for air, “I can’t - i can’t-“ he coughed. The nurse moved quickly, grabbing an instrument from her apron and opening Aaron’s mouth. She pressed a button and yelled into the hallway.

     “Code 817, quickly! Quickly! I need a team in here stat.” She came back and started moving pillows from underneath his head. “Sir, I need you to step back please.” She shoved Alex away.

     “Aaron. Please be okay.” Alex whispered from the corner until a nurse grabbed him by the shoulders and escorted him from the room. “Is he going to be okay?” Tears were streaming down his face freely now and he didn’t know if he could even be understood.

     “Sir, it’s going to be fine. Is there someone I can call for you?"

     “No, no, it’s fine, i’ll do it.” he pulled his phone out, stumbling around the buttons, looking for the right contact until he raised it to his ear. He paced, listening to the rapid beeping of the heart monitor and the hushed voices. “John, please come back. I need you. Please hurry."

     “I’m on my way."

 

     John cradled Alexander’s head in his arms. He’d never seen the man so incapacitated before but he was utterly devoid of emotion or movement, like the pain was crippling him. John held him tight, pulled him away from the closed doors of Aaron’s room as nurses ran in and out and the doctor disappeared behind. It had been on and off for the past hour, nurses telling them to wait while they figured out what was wrong. But John was tired of waiting, tired of listening to the heartbreaking sobs coming from his best friend.

     “Alex, i’m going to be right back ok? Can you just wait here?” He looked down at him and he gave a singular nod. John pulled away and headed for the desk. “Excuse me? Is there anything you can tell me? I know they told us to wait, but we’re dying over here."

     “Sir, I’m sorry. The doctor is still with Mr. Burr and until he comes out, I won’t know anything."

     John nodded and then turned back towards the door. He resumed his post outside it, Alex in his arms, and they continued to wait.

 

     When they finally let them in the room. It wasn’t good news. Aaron lay against the pillows, eyes closed, chest moving slowly. Alex let out a half sob when he saw him that John was positive only he heard. The nurses were clearing up the mess, and wheeling out remnants of a defibrillator machine, and the doctor was standing by the bed waiting.

     “Mr. Burr, i’m very sorry to tell you that Aaron has slipped into a coma."

     Alex’s hand came back to grip John’s shoulder and winced at the grip but held on tightly anyway. “Do you know why?” Alex couldn’t talk right now but John would gladly take up the task for him.

     “It seems he’s had an allergic reaction to the medication that we weren’t aware of. The result was cardiac arrest as well as further damage from the meningitis as well. I’ve set up brain and body scans for later today and we’ll see if there is any further internal damage."

     “What are we supposed to do?”

     “Wait.” The doctor smiled sadly and left the room.

     Alex stepped closely to the bed, grabbed Aaron’s lifeless hand and raised it to his mouth. “I’m sorry Aaron."

     “It’s going to be fine, Alex. He’s going to get better and wake up. It’s going to be ok. I’m going to call Angelica. She needs to be here."

     John drifted away, unsure if Alex had heard him at all, as he dialed the number quickly. “Angie, get here fast. It’s not good."

 

 

     Days passed, hours, minutes, seconds, found Alexander in his chair, unmoved, beside Aaron’s bed. Aaron lied there, his chest steadily rising and falling with every nerve wracking beat of the heart monitor. Angelica and John tried to get him to eat, even going so far as to spoon feed him themselves, but at the end of the day the only thing that would help him was Aaron’s wellbeing.

     “Doctor, seriously, what are the chances that he’s going to make it out of this?” Angelica crossed her arms over her chest and gritted her teeth. It was past time to start thinking of this realistically.

     “Honestly, unless he gets worse, I cannot tell you. I know that’s not what you want to hear but think of him as being in limbo. If he doesn’t get worse I cant say with confidence that he’s not going to wake up."

     Angelica nodded. That wasn’t the worst news, it wasn’t great, but it wasn’t that bad. “Ok, so we just have to wait? Is there anything that we can do?"

     “Talk to him. A lot of people believe that that people in comas can hear their loved ones.” The doctor nodded and then walked away.

     Angelica walked back to the room where she was taking turns watching over Alex while he sat at Aaron’s bedside. “Aaron please wake up. I know that you’re probably tired of hearing me ask but you know I can’t stop talking until you give me an answer.” His voice was low and tired and wracked with broken sobs. “Aaron. Please wake up."

     When he was silent, Angelica continued into the room. “Hey sweetie. Do you need anything?” Alex shook his head. He was clutching Aaron’s hand, resting his head on his arm. There were dark circles under his eyes and his complexion had paled significantly over the last couple of days. His natural brown skin was pasty and dry and his usually clean hair was greasy and tossed in a low ponytail.

     “Mr. Burr?” Alex looked up wearily to the voice

     “Yes?"

     “Sir, i need you to move so i can administer his medicine.” the nurse looked at him sadly and he nodded.

     “Of course. M’sorry.” Alex moved out of her way but didn’t drop his hand.

     She worked around him, administering the medicine before turning toward him. “His vitals look good. Keep talking to him, it’s helping."

     Alex stared down at Aaron’s face, ran an idle finger along his cheek, “How would you know.” his voice was almost unrecognizable as his own and Angelica felt her heart break.

     The nurse rested a small hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly, “I’ve had many coma patients over the years. You can tell. Some are deep, deep within their brains, lost in their selves and there’s no telling when they may surface. But some,” The nurse stepped to the other side of the bed and laid her hand on Aaron’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, “Like Aaron here, they’re just below the surface. He’s here, Alexander.” She opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him. “He just needs a helping hand.” She smiled again before nodding at Angelica and leaving the room.

     “Angelica, could you give me a moment?"

     “Absolutely. I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

 

     “Aaron, I’ve known you for God knows how long and I’ve never seen you give up.” Alex’s throat tightened and the edges of his eyes burned. “I know you won’t give up now either because that’s not the kind of person you are. That’s never been the kind of person you are. That’s me, I’m the one that gives up. It’s why I need you Aaron. I couldn’t keep a job down for more than six months before we started dating. What am I gonna do if you-“ Alex shook his head as the tears started falling. “What am I gonna do Aaron? You’re my life. My entire life. Whose gonna make me go to sleep when i’ve been writing at 4 in the morning? Whose going to keep me from punching out the next person who annoys me? Who am I going to make pancakes for on Sunday mornings? Who’s going to share the ice cream sandwiches that I can’t finish?” The tears were falling without abandon, streaming down his face to land wet and hot on Aaron’s arm. “Aaron I don’t know if I can live without you."

     “You won’t have to."

     Alex yelped and jumped back, “Aaron? Oh my God. Aaron!” He raced back towards the bed, “Aaron sweetie did you say something?"

     As Alex watched, his eyes opened slowly and the hand in Alex’s hand tightened it’s grip little by little. His voice was raspy from disuse but he was very clear. “I told you, i’m not going anywhere."

     Alex cried, large tears streaming down his face this time in happiness. “Oh my God.” He pulled his hand up to press it against his face and Aaron blinked tiredly. “Someone get in here please!” He yelled loudly, not bothering to step away from the bed.

     A nurse rushed into the door and gasped, “Mr. Burr, welcome back to the land of the living.” She immediately pressed a button and called for more help while she started to check his vitals.

     “Glad to be back.” Aaron coughed and licked his dry lips. With obvious great difficulty, he turned his head to face Alex. “I love you."

     “Shh, don’t talk. I love you. God, I love you so much. Just save your energy baby."

     “Alex! What’s going on?” Angelica pulling John along with her stepped into the room.

     “Aaron’s awake!” Alex yelled, his voice so full of life that Angelica gasped.

     “Are you serious?” John moved around the bed to see Aaron’s eyes opened through the shoulders of the nurses hanging over him. “Aaron buddy, good to see those beautiful brown eyes."

     “Stop hitting on my husband.” Alex gave a watery laugh as he kissed Aaron’s fingers.

     

 


	6. Chapter Six

     “I’ve got it-"

     “Stop."

     “I can do it myself-"

     “Move again. I dare you."

     “Alexander, stop trying-mfff” Aaron sighed and swallowed the jello that had been unceremoniously shoved into his mouth. “Stop trying to feed me please. I can do it myself and i’m also not hungry."

     “I don’t believe you.” Alex eyes were worried as he looked over Aaron’s face.

     “Fair enough but sweetheart, if you shove any more of that God damn yellow bullshit into my mouth i’m going to throw up on you, ok?"

     “Are you feeling nauseous?” Alex face contorted and he started to fret again.

     “Of course that’s the only thing you catch from the sentence.” Aaron knocked away his hand when he tried to feel his forehead. “The doc gave me a clean bill of health Alex, i’m fine. I feel fine. No pain, no no more headaches.” Aaron reached up and grabbed his face with both hands, no free of his IV, “I am fine. I’m good. I’m great. Sit down."

     Alex finally nodded and pulled the chair to the edge of the hospital bed. Aaron was no longer lying on it, he’d done enough of that for a lifetime, but was sitting up with his legs crossed and a book in his lap. He was wearing his own clothes now, and his skin had resumed it’s dark, radiant, complexion. If you walked in the room now, you’d never know he’d lied motionless for almost a week.

     “Did you pack the bag? Check the drawers?” Aaron asked Alex idly when he realized the man wasn’t going to stop staring at him.

     “I did. Checked them twice. I gave them to John to put in the car, he’s waiting outside with Angel."

     Aaron nodded, “We need to take those two to the most expensive restaurant in town and then still buy them a gift afterword."

     “I couldn’t agree more.” Alex nodded, “Honestly we have the best friends."

     “I love them almost as much as I love you."

     “I love you too Aaron.” Alex answered seriously. He’d been saying that a lot lately, which was no different than before, but there was a significant difference in his demeanor while saying it. Before, Aaron would tell him and Alex would shrug it off, make a joke about how he wasn’t worth it, or how he couldn’t believe that Aaron put up with him, but not anymore. There wasn’t a single time when he didn’t answer back and it was never with a joke. He would stare into his eyes and tell him seriously. Aaron figured it would be awhile before they got back into the swing of things but it was to be expected. Alex had faced his worst nightmare without Aaron by his side and Aaron didn’t know how long it would take to clear that fear.

     “Are you excited to go home?” The question had caught him off guard.

     “Yes I am. I miss our bed.” Aaron smiled, “and of course i’m sure that John doesn’t want to live amongst boxes for the remainder of his stay."

     “I don’t know how long that will be either. I think he has to get back to work but i wanna convince him to stay for the weekend."

     “Yea, i’d love to spend some time with him. And speaking of ‘job’, what’s going on? For both of us honestly."

     Alex nodded, “I’ve been keeping both parties apprised. Your job is literally crying to get you back something about ‘not being able to function without their top negotiation lawyer’,” Alex laughed, “And i’ve been doing some work from here, which they were fine with, until of course you went all ‘sleeping beauty’ on me.”

     Aaron laughed. It was the first joke he’d made about it since he’d woken up three days ago and Aaron was counting it as a win on his part, “Then where’s my kiss?"

     Alex smiled broadly and got up to kiss him warmly, “That good princess?"

     Aaron snorted, “It’ll do for now."

     “Mr. and Mr. Burr? The paperworks all finished. We just need a final signature and you can be on your way."

     “Awesome. I just want to thank you guys for the wonderful work you’ve done.” Aaron climbed off the bed. “Seriously I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you."

     The nurse smiled and gave a pointed look at Alex who blushed slightly and smiled, “Trust me, it wasn’t all our doing. You two have an amazing weekend and i pray to God that i never see you in my wing again.” She winked and left the room.

     Aaron wrapped an arm around Alex’s arms and looked down at him, “I’m kind of ready to go home."

     Alex pushed up on his toes and kissed him, “Then let’s go home."


End file.
